


Unexpected

by angelsclub



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I blame college, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Updates, and i mean REALLY slow updates, this is my first fic in like a year pls excuse how bad it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsclub/pseuds/angelsclub
Summary: Kang Hyunggu's the school's shy boy.Adachi Yuto's the star baseball player.They're dating.





	1. Chapter 1

Kang Hyunggu was a very shy person. He’s always been this way. He usually kept his head down while walking down the hallways of the school building and spoke very softly trying not to draw attention to himself. He had two very close friends (one would say they were his only friends) Changgu and Yan an, both have been his neighbors since they were in elementary school together. They were his best friend despite them being a grade older than him.

Adachi Yuto was the opposite of Hyunggu. He was pretty popular, being on the school’s baseball team pretty much gave you all the attention. He had many friends, again thanks to the team, and all the girls swooned over him as he walked the halls and smiled their way.

Yuto and Hyunggu started their friendship after Hyunggu tutored Yuto in pre-calculus. One tutoring session after another and they became friends, then something more. The two decided to keep it down since Hyunggu was uncomfortable at attention being on him. 

No one at school would expect such two different people to be together, so when Hyunggu climbed out of Yuto’s car one Wednesday morning everyone stopped what they were doing stared at him. 

Hyunggu looked around and saw everyone looking and felt slightly uncomfortable at all the attention and pulled at his sweater sleeve. “Yuto, everyone’s looking at me.” he told his much taller boyfriend as he exited his car and walked to the trunk to retrieve his and Hyunggu’s backpacks. Yuto smiled as he slammed the trunk shut and Hyunggu walked over to him. “Just ignore them Hyunggu. Let them stare, if I were them I’d stare at you too.” Yuto said as he swung his arm over his much smaller boyfriend. “Shut up Adachi, you’re not funny.” Hyunggu says while hitting his boyfriend’s chest, which caused the taller boy to laugh. “Seriously baby, just ignore them okay. Weren’t you the one who said he wanted to come out as a couple?” 

Hyunggu sighed at this because, yes he was the one who told Yuto he wanted to hold his hand in public and have them feel like a real couple. Yuto smiles at his boyfriend’s lack of a response. “See it’s all your fault you’re feeling uncomfortable right now.” Hyunggu hits him again and says “I hate you.” while pouting and walks away from his boyfriend and starts heading towards the school building, while still feeling slightly uncomfortable because everyone in the parking lot is still staring at him. Seriously don’t these people have better things to do? Yuto jogs to catch up to his boyfriend who’s already half way across the lot. “He has such short legs but he walks so fast.” Yuto thought to himself. 

He catches up to Hyunggu before Hyunggu could make it up to the front of the school building. Hyunggu slows down as he hears his boyfriend come closer. Yuto grabs his hand and smiles reassuringly. “Are you ready? Because once we walk into that building they’re all going to be looking at us.” Hyunggu sighs and squeezes his hand. “Yeah, let’s do this.” Yuto squeezes his hand and leads him into the building.

Yuto was right, everyone was looking at them. Hyunggu pulls at his boyfriend’s hand which causes him to look down at him. “You doing okay?” he asks softly while leading Hyunggu to his locker to drop off his books. “Y-yeah. I’m fine. It’s just a new feeling since I’ve spent the last two years of highschool trying to be invisible.” Yuto was about to respond when he heard a voice yell, “HEY ADACHI!” from down the hall. The voice made Hyunggu jump slightly which caused Yuto to squeeze Hyunggu’s hand again. “Don’t worry it’s just Wooseok. He’s harmless, I promise.” “I-I didn’t know I would be meeting your friends today.” Hyunggu stuttered out. Yuto sighed. “I’m sorry. I was going to introduce you to them at lunch or maybe even tomorrow. For sure not today, I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

Before Hyunggu could respond Wooseok showed up. “Hey man, did you do the pre-calculus homework Mrs. Hartley assigned?” Yuto laughs at Wooseok. “Yes but you can’t copy it.” This makes Wooseok pout and start whining at Yuto. “C’mon dude we’ve been best friends since we’ve been in diapers. Do your best friend a favor?” “No Wooseok. Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I’ll let you copy my work.” Wooseok pouts again and was about to say something but was interrupted by Hyunggu closing his locker and this catches Wooseok’s attention as he looks at the boy. “I’m sorry, please ignore me and continue your conversation.” Hyunggu says while looking anywhere but Wooseok’s eyes. He tries to walk away but Yuto’s hand stops him and this certainly catches Wooseok’s attention. “Yuto? Do you have something to say to me?” he says as he looks at his best friend and Hyunggu’s intertwined hands. At this Hyunggu pulls away flustered and jogs off leaving his belongings on the floor. “Listen man, I’ll explain later ok?” Yuto says as he picks up his boyfriend’s discarded backpack and was off to chase him.

Hyunggu was at the doorway of his art class as he hears Yuto call out his name. Yuto stops in front of his boyfriend and takes a deep breath. “You walked off without your backpack” he says as he holds up said item. Hyunggu takes his belongings and doesn’t look at Yuto and this makes the boy tilt Hyunggu’s head up until he’s looking at him. 

Yuto’s hand is on Hyunggu’s chin as he whispers so softly that Hyunggu could barely hear “I’m gonna kiss you now.” Hyunggu for a second forgets about his whole class inside the room and the students in the hallway because he’s staring at Yuto’s beautiful eyes that look at him with so much love that they sparkle. Hyunggu nods slowly and lets out a little breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Yuto smiles at him and leans down to softly capture Hyunggu’s lips with his. Hyunggu’s breath hitches because no matter how many times Yuto kisses him it feels like the first time. His kisses still take Hyunggu’s breath away. Hyunggu’s shoulders relax as he drops his backpack and wraps his arms around his boyfriend kissing him back. 

They don’t pull away until they hear the bell ring signaling that Yuto would be late to class if he didn’t leave now. Hyunggu jumps at the loud shriek of the bell, almost biting his boyfriend’s lip. “Sorry, that startled me.” Yuto chuckles and smiles at Hyunggu. “Don’t worry I’m okay but I do have to go before Mrs. Hartley kills me.” At this Hyunggu pouts but nods his head. Yuto smiles again because seriously, who let his boyfriend be this adorable. It’s just not fair. Yuto takes his hand in his again. “I’ll see you out on the baseball field for lunch?” “We aren’t suppose to be over there during lunch though?’ Hyunggu asked confused. “What the school doesn’t know won’t hurt it.” Yuto smirks and Hyunggu dies a little because his boyfriend is so hot when he does that. “So, baseball field?” Yuto asks him. Hyunggu sighs and gives his boyfriend a smile. “Baseball field.” “Good. I love you. I’ll see you later.” and Yuto was running off down the hallway to his class. 

Hyunggu sighs and turns around after picking up his backpack and he suddenly regrets it. His whole class is staring at him with their paint brushes in their hands. Hyunggu blushes feeling flustered and slowly walks into the room. He doesn’t want to look up but he does when he hears something clatter to the floor, a paint palette, and his best friend Changgu’s voice yell out, “YAH! KANG HYUNGGU! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE DATING A FUCKING BASEBALL PLAYER!” the whole class chuckles and Hyunggu wants the ground to swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked the chapter!
> 
> my twitter is @angelsciub if you want to follow me. you can also leave prompts and anything related to the story in my curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/dearcheol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all:  
> I am so sorry this chapter is almost three weeks late and very short, university has been kicking my ass.
> 
> second:  
> I'm not super satisfied with this chapter and it makes me feel shitty that I am not giving the story my best but I had to get it written as soon as I could or else I would be buried in more univeristy work and leave you guys hanging any longer.
> 
> I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter and also thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter so much!

Hyunggu can feel the paint brush being poked against his arm by Changgu but he chooses to ignore it and listen to his art teacher tell them what they would be doing for the day. He can also hear Changgu's rapid fire whispered questions but he chooses to ignore those too.

Until he can't.

The teacher dismisses the class to gather their supplies and start on the task. Hyunggu was getting up when he was suddenly pulled down. "Oh no you don't. You're going to tell me exactly what the hell I just saw you and Adachi _freaking_ Yuto doing in the doorway." Changgu says as he grips Hyunggu's arm. Hyunggu sits up. "Well Changgu. That is what you call kissing. It's something that two people who like each other do." He teases. Channgu rolls his eyes, "I know what kissing is you little shit. I meant, _why_ was he kissing you and whispering sweet words in your ear?!" The older boy says a little too loudly. Hyunggu covers Changgu's mouth as all his classmates turn to look at the cause of the noise. Hyunggu just smiles at them. "Will you be quiet Yeo Changgu! God why don't you just tell the whole world that Yuto and I are dating?" Hyunggu says looking slightly annoyed at his best friend. "AHA! So you _are_ dating!" "Yes! Okay! We're dating!" Hyunggu says with a huff but with a smile on his face. He loves saying that Yuto's his. Changgu looks at Hyunggu with a smile. "So how did it happen? I didn't even know you guys knew each other." "It's kind of a long story." Hyunggu says with a smile. "Well we have 45 minutes for you to tell me."

* * *

Hyunggu came out of his art class alive but not before Changgu could interrogate him about his and Yuto's relationship. Hyunggu's now in the period before lunch, tapping his fingers against his History book. _"Two more minutes."_ He thinks as he impatiently waits for the bell to ring so he could see his boyfriend again.

Hyunggu was about to check the clock again but the bell lets out a loud shriek and before anyone knew it, Hyunggu was out of his seat and the door.

Hyunggu runs to his locker to drop off his backpack and he sees Yuto leaning against it. He runs faster and Yuto looks up at noise.

"Woah slow down there Usain Bolt." he laughs as he holds Hyunggu's body against his. "You're not funny." Hyunggu wheezes out and he lightly pushes himself away from his boyfriend to open his locker and tosses his bag inside. He was gonna take out his wallet to check if he had money for lunch when Yuto stops him. "Nope. None of that." "Wait, why? We need food Yuto, I am a growing boy." Hyunggu says confused. "Yes I know you need food but trust me okay, I got it covered." and Yuto drags Hyunggu away to his locker. "You left during class to get McDonalds?" Hyunggu whisper yells. Yuto chuckled. "No I didn't. I had Jinho hyung bring it to me." This relaxes Hyunggu a bit. At least Yuto wouldn't be getting in trouble if they were caught with the McDonalds. "Come on, stop worrying everything is okay. Let's go before someone catches us sneaking onto the field."

* * *

Hyunggu and Yuto are sitting in the dugout eating in comfortable silence with slight giggles from Hyunggu when Yuto made himself a walrus with french fries.

Hyunggu likes when it's like this. Just the two of them. He finds it comfortable, relaxing almost. He can just be himself because he knows Yuto won't judge him and he'll love him for who he is. Yuto makes his heart race, his palms sweaty and his hands shake. He makes Hyunggu so nervous but not in a bad way. Hyunggu's nervous because the emotions he feels are so strong that they scare him. He doesn't know how to handle loving someone that isn't part of his family or his close friends.

He was probably staring at Yuto for a bit too long because he gets pulled out of his thoughts by a hand waving in his face.

"Are you okay? You were out of it for a bit." Yuto holds his hands and asks in a concerned voice. "Yeah sorry I'm fine. Just thinking about things." Hyunggu reassures his boyfriend. Yuto was going to say something but he was interrupted by yelling that sounded a lot like Wooseok.

Hyunggu starts to panic. This is it. He's meeting Yuto's friends for the first time. He already knew that some of them would be skeptical about the two of them dating. Yuto senses Hyunggu's nervousness and grabs his hand. "Hey if you're not ready to meet them we can just sneak out of here." Yuto says. He doesn't want Hyunggu to be uncomfortable. "No. It's okay. I'm gonna meet them at some point right? Might as well get it over it." Yuto smiles and gives Hyunggu a kiss and Hyunggu melts. Yuto's kisses calm him down like nothing else. He doesn't need anything but Yuto's kisses.

The couple pulls away when they hear footsteps come closer. "Hey Yuto. Who's this?" Hongseok says. Hongseok's nice so Hyunggu is worried. "Is this your little boyfriend Adachi?" Hyojong teases. Hyojong on the other hand, he can be kind of an ass. He's never bullied him or anything and hasn't heard of anyone being bullied by him, it's just Hyojong says whatever's in his mind. Whether or not it could hurt someone. Don't get Hyunggu wrong. Hyojong seems like a great friend but he does seem a bit rude.

Yuto stands and holds Hyunggu's hand tighter. Hyunggu hides behind him.

"Hey Hyo, come on.." Hwitaek warns. Hwitaek, Hyojong's best friend since birth. "What Hwi? I'm just having some fun." Hyojong turns to Yuto.

Yuto grips Hyunggu's hand tight and hides him farther behind him knowing that Hyunggu's scared shitless.

"He's my boyfriend hyung. Do you have a problem with that?" Yuto grits out. "A problem? Nope. Was just curious that's all." Hyojong replies with a smirk on his face.

Hyojong looks at the boy behind Yuto. "So what's your name and why haven't I seen you around? Are you a freshman?" Hyunggu gulps and gathers himself and says softly, "I'm Kang Hyunggu, I'm the same age as Yuto and um I like to keep to myself a lot so I don't tend to go to games."

Hyojong laughs, "So how did _you_ get Yuto to date you? Because listen, you might be cute and all, but you're completely different from what I expected Yuto's boyfriend to be." With what Hyojong says Hyunggu freezes. He's right. Hyunggu's practically a nobody and Yuto's a baseball player and very good looking. Hyunggu knows that Yuto's got girls that want to date him so why did Yuto pick him?

Hyuggu gets drawn out of his thoughts when he doesn't feel Yuto's hand on his. He looks up and sees Yuto right in Hyojong's face.

"Listen hyung, I would stop talking while you still can. One more word out of you about Hyunggu and I'm throwing aside the fact that you're my friend and my captain."

Hyojong chuckles and steps up to Yuto. "Oh yeah? You don't want me to talk to you boyfriend? What if i do Adachi, what are you gonna do about it huh?" Hojong presses.

"This." and Yuto shoves Hyojong to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked the chapter!
> 
> my twitter is @angelsciub if you want to follow me. you can also leave prompts and anything related to the story in my curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/dearcheol


End file.
